All I Have Left of My Soulmate
by Dracona Amelior Malfoy
Summary: Harry has a flashback of the worst day in his life. this is a one shot. I dedicate it to Samantha Griffith. I wrote it when I heard of her death. I am truely sorry for her family. I knew her too. Well, here goes.


You know, you never realize how much something means to you until you lose it. You know what I'm talking about. When you have a friend you are close to but you take it for granted that they will always be there.  
  
Hermione was my best friend. I loved her like a sister. We told each other everything.  
  
I knew her thoughts and she knew mine.  
  
But then a day comes and you decide to take a walk, or just leave for a while. And when you get back, they're gone forever. That's what happened to me on February 25, 2004.  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday. The sky was an azure blue and there were no clouds. It was a picnic day. Warm and sunny, with a slight breeze.  
  
I had decided that it would be a nice day to have a picnic with my lover, Draco. We had been planning one for the longest time. So, I packed a basket and headed down to the dungeons to collect him.  
  
As I got near the library, I saw Hermione about to walk in, and I stopped her, to say "hello" before she went inside. I told her where I was going and what I was going to do. She was smiling and telling me how sweet it was that I thought of Draco that much.  
  
We finally parted after a quick hug and I was on my way.  
  
When Draco and I had started the picnic, we never imagined anything awful was going to happen. It was too perfect.  
  
I knew he wasn't feeling well, though. He was paler than usual, but I passed it off as, maybe, he had a cold or something. But, since he was pregnant, it could have been anything.  
  
Yes, my Draco was eight and a half months pregnant with my twins. I was so happy.  
  
We had a good time that day. Our little picnic area was near the Forbidden Forest and we could hear the birds chirping their songs for us.  
  
We ate, and then sat for a long time, just holding one another, when an owl flew down to me.  
  
I picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
We wrote as soon as we could! Hermione has been in a terrible accident. Please come to St. Mungo's and see her. She keeps asking for you. The healers say she won't make it. We want you here.  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
I mumbled an excuse to Draco and started to run to the school. I could not believe this was happening. I vaguely remember hearing Draco call out to me. But I kept on running.  
  
I got to the school and ran into Dumbledore. He had already provided a Portkey to St. Mungo's for me.  
  
I felt the familiar pull on my navel and then I was in her room.  
  
She was wired up, like in a muggle hospital, and I could hear the healers say that it was because she had been hurt too long before someone found her, and their magic couldn't help it.  
  
I neared her bed and heard her harsh breathes. She looked over at me, with her beautiful, honey-brown eyes and said my name harshly.  
  
I tried to smile, and tell her she would be ok, but all I could manage was a sob.  
  
I don't remember if Ron was there or not. I was oblivious to everything except the fact that my best friend was dieing in front of me, and I was powerless to stop it. I could only sit back and watch. Watch as her life faded away.  
  
I never asked what happened to her. I still don't know, to this very day. It has been seven years since then. But the look in her face still haunts me.  
  
It was the worst day of my life. The doctors finally disconnected her from the life support and I held her in my arms for those last seconds of her life.  
  
But it was only the beginning of that day. It was only noon. I remember leaving, in a daze, and using the Portkey to get back to school.  
  
As soon as I sat foot in the Great Hall, I knew something else had happened. Something was wrong. Everyone was staring at me with such a pity that I almost died. I had tear stains down my face and I saw Dumbledore rise, and walk towards me.  
  
He pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder. When my sobs finally subsided, he began to lead me to the hospital wing.  
  
I asked him why, fore I wasn't hurt. He told me he had to tell me something.  
  
What he told me, made my blood run cold, and to this very day, I still cry on the anniversary of the day he told me this.  
  
He sat me down on a chair and said in a soft voice that my child has been born.  
  
Child? I remember thinking that. Then I heard him say "but".  
  
I hate that word. It means that something terrible is going to happen.  
  
He looked me straight in the eye and told me. My Draco had died during childbirth, along with our other child.  
  
I remember hitting him and telling me that it wasn't funny. And I also said that I couldn't live without my glorious Draco by my side.  
  
I hit and punched him until he finally just let me up. I ran into the Nursery, where Madame Pomfrey had told us before, where she was going to deliver our babies.  
  
The delivery bed was empty. I saw her in the corner. I shouted at her, demanding to know where my husband was, we had been married by Dumbledore, himself, a year before.  
  
She began to sob and she walked out the door. I followed her into a very dry, cold room. I saw a bed, and on that bed, was two bodies. A baby, and my husband.  
  
I ran up and yanked Draco off the bed and pulled his dead body close to mine. It lay, limp in my hands. Madame Pomfrey told me that she had placed a spell that would make him a lot less stiff.  
  
I didn't listen to her at all and just started kissing him everywhere I could, muttering painful, "Don't leave me" and "I love you" to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I buried my head into his shoulder and ran my fingers through his flaxen hair.  
  
Then I remembered the baby. I began to cradle it and cry, while still holding Draco in my arms.  
  
I held them both for a long time, and I wouldn't let anyone pry them away from me. I refused to let them take my soul mate away from me. I almost killed someone, I don't remember who, but he had tried to pry the lifeless Draco out of my arms. I had bit and cursed him.  
  
I was getting frantic, how could this have happened to me? Why Draco? Why Hermione?  
  
It was almost two days before I finally let them take them from me. I just couldn't bear to stick them in the ground.  
  
I was inconsolable for months after that. I had named the baby that died, Naoko. She was a beautiful baby.  
  
I raised my son alone. He is the only reason why I am still alive now. No child deserves to lose their parents.  
  
He is seven, now.  
  
I stand at the foot of a grave, on the Malfoy family plot. The tombstone reads:  
  
Draco Aqualis Malfoy Naoko Janette Malfoy  
  
Feb 16, 1987-Feb25, 2004 Feb 25, 2004-Feb 25, 2004  
  
They are buried in the same casket. Draco has his arms around my daughter and protects her, the way I wish he could me.  
  
I stare at the moving picture of him and I that is embedded on the grave marker. It was our wedding picture. We are kissing on the alter.  
  
A tear is falling down my cheek, and I feel a tiny hand wrap around mine.  
  
I look down at the blond haired, silver eyed son of mine and he smiles weakly at me. He knows how much it haunts me.  
  
He begins to pull me back towards our carriage. He wants to go back to the Manor.  
  
I started living there, shortly after the funeral. Narcissa nurturing and helping me cope with all three of my loses.  
  
I was a Malfoy now, anyway. My son was a Malfoy.  
  
Lucius had died soon after he heard of his son's death. It was a terrible time.  
  
I never realized how much I took for granted. I figured that everyone I cared about would always be there for me. I lost my lover, husband, soul mate, best friend and my daughter in the same day. My heart had been ripped out.  
  
I guess I am trying to get a point across here. Don't take the things you love for granted. They may not be there when you wake up tomorrow. Take it from me. I know.  
  
I know I have no one but my son, Draco Aqualis Malfoy Jr., to keep me alive. He is all I have left of my soul mate. 


End file.
